futurefandomcom-20200229-history
US Presidential Election 2020 (Joe'sWorld)
The 2020 presidential election was the 59th quadrennial election. It was a race between Republican nominee, Vice President Marco Rubio and Democratic nominee, former Secretary of State Hilary Clinton. Marco Rubio won the election winning a majority of 53.5%, the first president since George H.W. Bush in 1988 to win such a majority. He also won 364 electoral votes carrying 37 states. Hilary Clinton got 46% of popular vote with 174 electoral votes carrying 19 states and Washington D.C. Many experts claimed that Hilary didn't do so good in the election because she has lost her relevence and would've done much better if she ran in 2016. This marked the first time that a woman was on a major presidential ticket. Background Throughout the Romney presidency the country faced a period of recovery after a recession in the late 2000's and early 2010's. During this period America saw decrease in national debt, the deficit wass cut in half, and uemployment was as low as 4%. Romney's recovery policies were popular among Americans. Senator Marco Rubio promised to to continue with Romney's policies, and to extend the Romney tax cuts. He also promised a balanced budget and to turn the deficit into a surplus. Clinton promised to do the same thing while ending the "far-right" policies in Washington and ending the Romney tax cuts for the highest income earners and corporations. Despite this Rubio still had an edge over Clinton. Nominations Republican Nomination Republican Candidates *Marco Rubio, Senator of Florida *Paul Ryan, Vice President of Wisconsin *Chris Christie, former Governor of New Jersey *Rand Paul, Senator of Kentucky *Bobby Jindal, former Governor of Louisiana The popular policies of president Romney made Vice President Paul Ryan a consistant frontrunner early in the primary season, however As Marco Rubio entered the race his campaign gained lots of popularity and eventually made him a frontrunner over Vice President Ryan. Bobby Jindal dropped out before the primaries began. Paul Ryan won the Iowa Caucuses with Chris Christie in second and Marco Rubio in third. Chris Christie won the New Hampshire primaries followed by Marco Rubio in second and Rand Paul in Third. Marco Rubio won the South Carolina and Florida primaries and eventually got the nomination picking Chris Christie as his running mate Democratic Nomination Democratic Candidates *Hilary Clinton, former Secretary of State *Michelle Obama, former First Lady *Alan Grayson, former congressman of Florida Shortly after the 2016 elections, Hilary Clinton declared her candidacy for the 2020 elections after deciding not to run for president in 2016. She stated that not running in 2016 was "on of the greatest mistakes of my life". Hilary Clinton was a consitant frotrunner thoughout the primary season however she did have a short rivalry between former first lady Michele Obama howver it died down after Obama lost a the first few primary contests and eventually super tuesday. Eventually Clinton won the nomination and chose Dennis Kucinich as her Vice President. Results To Be Added. Category:Joe's World Category:Politics Category:Elections Category:United States